Paradise or Hell?
by auroraask
Summary: High school, it might be the one thing in the world you know most about, but you are never really prepared for. But what do you do when youre future is to be set during these years? And what happens when love appears between enemys?


High school, it might be the one thing in the world you know most about, but you are never really prepared for. As a kid it is just a step on the road of life you still haven't taken, and most adults wish there could have been some way around it. Some describe it as a paradise where you see your friends everyday and don't have any big obligations or worries, now that sounds kind of nice. But on the other hand some describes it as living breathing hell on earth, were you may find some people who aren't devils. This place is full of phonies and backstabbers. Do you understand my confusion? How can a place be both hell and paradise, how can someone find lifelong friends and someone just maybe one? Is high school the one thing in this world you have to walk into; blindfolded and arms caught behind your back and just get trough alive? For me it's the next thing I have to face and I don't know if I should be very afraid, or if I should cheer for joy.

Right now I am closer to the afraid then the joy, but maybe my prepping for high school is somewhat abnormal. I might be mistaken, but I have the impression that most people get ready for high school by going shopping and predicting the future with your friends while enjoying the summer holiday. Well not me. Were I am from the high school experience is said to either make or break you, and we mean for life. It's been like this for ages, I don't know when it became like this and I don't really care. I have to just accept that for the next 3 years the local community will watch my every move. Now you might say, oh stop being such a drama queen and that might be true, but do you know anyone who got a "Guide to high school; an introductions to dos and don'ts at your new school"? Well we did, at the beginning at summer. It describes the different routes you might take during the three year period that is high school. Some of them are: the athletic, school spirit (cheerleading), the focused, the lazy, the specialized, the safe and the dangerous. At first I thought that this meant subject choices, but what it really meant was your friends will define you. It's expected from me to choose the safe route, which means I will stay close to my people and mingle as little as possible. When we start high school it's the first time we meet people from the areas close by. And it is totally accepted to talk to them, but it's not recommended. It's really only if you happen to be in the same group that more than pleasantries is necessary, like if you are one the same athletic team or doing a school project together.

The main reason it's like this is because during high school you are supposed to find your future spouse, and in my case that's a husband. See I told you it was weird. I am not really sure when this arrangement happened, but I do know that my grandmother where chosen by my grandfather when they attended this school. Want to know how I spent my summer?

This summer:

I spent the first week of summer with Amelia reading about our new school out in the sun. Some days Tara would spend time with us. She is starting when we are and was just as nervous. She is nice, but I know she only hangs out with me to get close to my brother. Tara has never said that she liked him, but I think most people already know. I didn't mind the reading, but the meetings we had with the older students were dreadful. They sat us down and talked about what was excepted and what was not. The basic of it was; the people from hot shot were all about working with cars

My brother is one of those who will always look back at high school as a great time. Jason is starting his last year today. His big worry is this part with a wife. Because the community don't really care how you choose your spouse as long as you at graduation have a diploma in one hand and a partner in the other. I don't think Jason really is the settling down type, but what he is, is the dating type, oh who am I kidding. My brother is a player, and he will most likely take the closest girl at graduation and propose. Me? I am way different, I would love to settle down, but I don't date. It's not that I don't want to; it's just the guys in my area. They and I don't really mesh. So now I am hoping for some kind of miracle to happen to at least one boy from Bon Temps, so I won't have to suffer the consequences after graduation.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am standing outside my new high school absolutely petrified, too scared to go inside.


End file.
